vortex manipulators
by file333
Summary: what happens when two girls get vortex manipulators and are suddenly transported to the doctor who universe. i'll tell you. weeping angels,daleks, cybermen,giant spiders, wasps and many more. maybe even a little romance along the way. Doctor/OC, Jack/OC


"Come on Jack, it's already dark!" a young boy yelled to his friend. They were returning home from a long day at school. "Coming, Will!" Jack yelled back. School was all the way at the top of the hill and it was a long walk down. It was around 8 PM and they were running home, passing an old church by the road.

Sure they always go there on Sundays, against their will, their parents made them go. But now, at night… it just looked really creepy and scary. The cemetery behind it didn't help either. "Hey, let's go take a look." Will said approaching the church. It took Jack a few seconds to realise what his best friend was doing. And when he finally did, he was really scared.

"Wait! Do you really think it's a good idea to go in there?" he yelled to his friend who just ignored him and kept running. As Will reached the front door he had a huge grin on his face. Jack finally reached him and pulled him away from the door. "Come on! We can't just go in there." He said with panic in his voice.

"Why not? There's nobody around. We'll just check it out. It looks really scary from the outside; I wonder what it looks like from the inside." He carefully opened the creaky door of the church. Jack decided to stay outside, on a lookout. When he turned around to check what his friend was doing, he saw nothing but darkness inside. "Will?" he called out to him, but got no response.

"W-Will" he said in a shaky voice. Jack pushed the door a bit more and stepped inside. He was really scared, but he had to find Will and get them home.

"Will? Are you there?" Jack took a few steps forward and looked around. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the small room and tried to see Will, but his eyesight wasn't that good. He suddenly heard something move behind him. He quickly turned around and screamed as he saw a hooded figure standing in front of him. Jack started to run but the figure grabbed his hoodie.

He screamed once again and heard muffled laughter. He slowly turned around just to see the hooded figure doubling with laughter. "WILL! I WILL KILL YOU; I SWEAR TO- THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" He yelled at his friend. "Yo- you- you should have seen your face!" Will barely said between laughs. When he stopped, he looked up to Jack.

He looked terrified. He was trying to say something but couldn't. "Oh come on! Did I really scare you that much?" Will asked, but Jack didn't move. "Jack?" Will asked, but he didn't move. "Jack what's wrong?" he asked again. The only thing Jack could manage to do was to point behind Will. Will turned around and froze on the spot. In front of them was a beautiful, but at the same time terrifying statue. They were positive that it wasn't there just a few seconds ago. It didn't move, it just stared at them.

They stared at it not doing anything, not screaming nor running, until they did the worst thing they could do at that moment. The one thing you never do when you look at these statues.

They blinked.

…

_(Five days later)_

"Has it started?!" a girl with chestnut brown hair came running to the room with three popcorn bags in her hand. "It's just about to!" another girl with chocolate brown hair yelled back. "Good. Did I forget anything?" she asked as she set the snacks on the table. "No, I think we have everything." She looked at the table before her. "No, we don't. The most important thing." The other girl looked down at the table and then back at her friend.

"Of course! How could I forget?" she ran to the fridge, opened it and looked around until she found the two things she was looking for. "You can't properly enjoy a Doctor Who marathon without some good ol' fish fingers and custard. Am I right Lucy?"

Lucy nodded with a smile. The other girl went in to the kitchen to prepare the snack, and she was in there for a couple of minutes until she heard Lucy shout from the living room. "SOPHIE! IT'S STARTING!" Sophie ran back with the bowl of custard in one hand and the fish fingers in the other.

"Hey look. I've got mail." She said while placing the bowl of custard on the table and giving the fish fingers to Lucy. She looked at her friend and watched her as she looked at the package in confusion.

"Who's it from?" Lucy asked. "I don't know. Threes no address, but the poswoman also gave me this. It's for you" She looked over the package once more and gave it to her friend."Huh… that's weird, we never get mail. And why didn't he just leave this at my house." Said Lucy as she started at the box and read over the writing. "What is it?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know. Well might as well open it. It's not like it's a bomb or something."

Both of them started opening the packages. And what they found inside put a huge grin on their faces. "Oh my god!" both of them yelled as they stared at the object in their hands.

"Is that a real replica of jack's vortex manipulator!?" Lucy screamed while Sophie started to jump up and down. "Did you order this?!" Sophie asked her friend while the smile still stayed on her face.

"No I was just about to ask you the same question!"

After hearing that both of them settled down and just looked at the object in confusion again. Sophie picked up the other letters and looked threw them. She smiled when she saw two envelopes at the bottom of the stack.

"Look at this. TARDIS blue. Someone's playing a prank on us." She said while waving the letter in front of Lucy's face. Lucy then grabbed her letter and smiled with her friend.

"Yea, apparently I'm number 3." She said as she smiled at the letter. "Ha! I'm number 2!" Lucy smiled at her friend. She could be such a child sometimes, she thought. "So that would mean that I represent the Ponds and you represent River."

"That is so awesome! Wait I've got an idea!" Sophie said as she took a couple of steps backwards, turned around and ruffled her hair up a little so she looked more like River. She quickly turned around with a playful smirk. "Hello sweetie." She said as best as she could and started laughing with her friend who was rolling her eyes but still laughing anyways.

Once they calmed down again both of them took the envelopes and started opening them. "Well it's the same as in the show, a date a time and a map reference. But what's this?" Said Lucy as she took a note from the box witch previously held the manipulator. "Enjoy your gift princess. C.J.H.? Who the hell is C.J.H.? Who would do this; I'm pretty sure that no one on this island even knows about Doctor who? Dose you're say anything?" she asked her friend. Sophie looked through the box but didn't find a note.

But at the bottom of the letter there was a message for her, at least she thought it was for her. Another smile spread across her face."Yea, it say's bring fish fingers and custard." Lucy couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. That sounded like something the doctor would write. "Well whoever sent these sure loves Doctor who, possibly as much as we do."

"Lucy, I think we've established that no one is a bigger Doctor who fan than us. This is probably someone who has nothing better to do than play pranks on people."

"Yea I think your right…but I'm still keeping the manipulator." She said as she placed the item on her wrist. "Oh no doubt there. I don't care if this was given to us by a creepy stalker, I'm keeping it."

They laughed once more before both of them got as comfortable as they could get and started to watch the long awaited Doctor Who marathon.

…

_(Couple of hours later)_

"Come on Doctor! Those stupid Daleks are no match for you!"

"Yeah, you always have something up your sleeve!" They both yelled at the screen. They were watching the episode called 'Victory of the Daleks'. Both of them had watched it thousands of times but it was still amazing.

They were both huge fans and whenever the Doctor was on TV, you could bet your life that they are watching.

"I wish I could travel through time." Sophie whined as she watched her favorite character in the world. "Me too. But what can you do. If every human had a time machine the world wouldn't be such a great place to live." Lucy proclaimed. "Why?" Sophie asked clearly confused. "Well think about it. Half of the human population always wants revenge. If a person like that had a time machine, he would probably go back in time and prevent the person he was angry at from ever being born or something. We'd have to worry every day if we made someone mad and if we are still going to exist." she explained. "Yeah…" Sophie nodded.

"Yeah I guess your right… But it would still be cool if _we_ had one of those." Sophie nodded towards the screen on which the TARDIS was going through the time vortex. "Well duh. We would be awesome at time traveling." They both laughed.

"So if you _did _have a time machine, where would you go first?" Sophie asked."I don't know. I guess I would like to see the pyramids of Giza when they were being built. You?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face. "I would go back to the beginning of this vacation so we don't have to go home yet." Sophie laughed again. "That would be nice. Too bad we don't have one." Lucy said with a disappointed look on her face. They continued watching the TV show for another couple of hours, until it was over.

…

The next day they woke up on the couch covered in popcorn. After they had breakfast, they went outside.  
"I'm so bored!" Sophie whined. "Me too! There's nothing to do around here." Lucy said.

"I know. No computer, no internet, nothing's on TV…. We're going to die."  
"We could go to the beach." Lucy suggested, although clearly not in the mood. "That's a half an hour walk through mosquitoes, spider webs and sharp rocks. Yeah let's go to the beach, it'll be fun." Sophie said sarcastically. "I know!" Lucy stood up. "What?" Sophie covered her eyes from the sun as she looked up to her friend.

"How about we take a walk to that old little church at the start of the hill?" she said with a smile on her face. "The one where little Will and Jack disappeared?"  
"Yeah, no one goes near it anymore. They say its haunted or something. So why don't we go there tonight and see what's so spooky about it?" Lucy said with an excited face.

"Ok, but I'll probably chicken out at the last moment." "No you won't, I won't let you. So meet me here in about 3 hours, that's about the time it gets dark." They got up and went to their houses. They were so excited. Why didn't they think about this before?

…

(3 hours later)

"Ready?" Sophie asked. "Ready." Lucy answered. They walked along the old road on their way to the church. It was already dark. No one was around except for the few cars that passed here and there. After about 5 minutes of walking they finally reached it.

They walked to the front door; it was old and dusty, with spider webs in every corner. Lucy opened the door and they walked in. They had their torches on and started looking around.

There was nothing strange about it, no creepy music coming from the organ, no maniacal laughter, no clatter of chains. "Well I guess this place _isn't_ haunted, so much for an adventure." Sophie said with a disappointed voice and a frown on her face. "Oh come on, maybe there's something in the cemetery." Said Lucy as she grabbed Sophie's hand and dragged her through the back door.

"The cemetery? Are you trying to get us killed?"  
"No, just trying to find something scary. And what's better than a cemetery." They reached another door. Lucy tried to open it but it was locked. "Oh well, it's locked, let's go." Sophie said as she turned around and started to walk away. "Get back here! Man, where's a sonic screwdriver when you need one!" She yelled at the door. "It wouldn't help anyways the door is made of wood!" Sophie yelled. "Yes, but the lock and handle are made of metal." Lucy explained.

"Doesn't matter anyway, there's always another way." She said as she started banging the door until it opened. "There, not really a strong door." She smiled and looked at Sophie who had a look that said '_seriously?_' "What?" asked Lucy. "You didn't have to do that."  
"Why not? I wouldn't open any other way."  
"Yes, but we could have just exited through the front door and go around the church and not beat down a door!"  
"Oh…right. Well we took a shortcut. Let's go." She laughed and walked through the door frame. Sophie rolled her eyes but laughed a bit too.

"Wow, this place looks creepy at night." said Lucy as they both looked at the old cemetery with a smile on their faces.

"Um Lucy, do you remember seeing a statue in this place the last time you were here?" Sophie asked. "No, all that was ever here were graves." She explained with a confused face as she looked at Sophie. "That's the point, I've never seen one either. But if neither of us saw a statue here before… then what's that?"

She pointed somewhere in the distance. They both looked at it. It was really strange. They both felt like they've seen that statue before, but they couldn't see it clearly because of all the mist. "Hello?" Lucy yelled. It didn't seem to move, so they did. Lucy and Sophie carefully took a few steps forward. As they got closer they could properly see the image before them.

"It looks like one of those weeping angels, you know, from the show." Sophie said as they got closer. "Yeah it does, but it can't be. They're not real… Are they?"

They looked at each other, both of them starting to get scared. They looked back to the angel and screamed. It was right in front of them, showing its sharp teeth and claws. "Scratch that, they're real! VERY, VERY REAL!" Lucy screamed and so did Sophie. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Sophie yelled at Lucy, not taking her eyes of the angel.

"WHAT WOULD THE DOCTOR DO?!" Lucy asked clearly panicked. "Well he would take his sonic, point it at the angel and it would make that buzzing sound!" Sophie stated. "Good plan! Only one problem!" said Lucy still not blinking. "What?" "WE DON'T HAVE A SONIC!"

"What's plan B?!" Lucy asked again. "I know!" "WHAT?!" she asked. "RUN!" Sophie yelled again as she started running toward the church. "YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE?!" Lucy yelled back at her. Once Sophie reached the entrance to the cemetery she turned around and looked at the angel. "OF COURSE NOT! NOW I'M LOOKING AT IT! YOUR TURN TO RUN!"

Lucy didn't waste a second and started running towards the church. "We need to calm down and figure out a better plan then running." Lucy said as both of them started breathing heavily.

"Man I wish the Doctor was here!" Lucy said again. They looked up at each other when they realized… no one was looking at the angel.


End file.
